


Ruby

by soundingsea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a minute Ruby feels like a real girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4x22; set before Season 4.

Ruby's painfully aware this isn't going to end well, so she'll take these moments while she can. Sam's going to play his part, and after that, whatever they have won't be the same.

With his brother dead, Sam's driven, crazed, and intense. Ruby can't hope to rein him in, but only to guide him in the right direction and hope he doesn't find Lilith too soon.

Sam nuzzles her neck and reaches around her to pull her tank-top over her head. His lips graze her nipple, and for a minute Ruby feels like a real girl.

The blood can wait.


End file.
